


Ice cream

by zezo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: I'm archiving my TUA fics on AO3, they were previously posted on my tumblrSome of these works are not completed, I may finish them once season 2 releases
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ice cream

Sometimes good people do bad things because they are in need. Sometimes bad people do good things because they feel pressured. There's a grey area between good and evil and the Umbrella Academy fills a great part of it. Sometimes some people just want to see the world on fire and when firefighters can no longer help, The Umbrella Academy is the one responsible for stopping these pyromaniacs. 

Half the shopping center was already gone when they arrived at the scene. The flames that once roared fiercely, now remained dormant as the firefighters poured tons of water in an attempt of stopping the catastrophe. All bystanders had already been evacuated, filling the streets with the sounds of screams and sirens. Hargreeves piloted the helicopter to the roof where he dropped the five children.

"Number One, your mission is to move any rubles that may hinder your way" Luther complacently nodded.

"Number Two, you shall stay alert and take down any possible attackers that you may see, hear or feel. Understood?" Diego was glaring at a corner when Hargreeves last words caught his attention.

"Huh? Sure." Hargreeves sighed. 

"Now, Number Three, it is vitally important for you to calm down all the citizens who were affected" Alison turned really upset. She wanted to go where the action was and spending her afternoon rumoring people wasn't her ideal plan.

"I heard…" Hargreeves turned really fast and hit her in the mouth with a cane 

"Young lady, you will do as you are told. Attempting to use your powers on me won't get you anything."

Alison's expression did not change but her eyes quickly became watery and her lips got swollen in a matter of minutes. 

"As for you Number Four…" Klaus interrupted "Let me guess, I will be the lookout?" 

Hargreeves smiled "Actually, in this case you are going to be required" Klaus looked at him incredulous 

"One of the members was killed because of his contacts with the police. And while we can't be a hundred percent sure they were right, we can safely assume he'll probably want to get some kind of revenge." Klaus tried to contain himself as he stared down and mumbled God knows what about what just happened. 

"And lastly Number Six you must take down the remaining attackers in case you get the chance to sneak on them" Ben sighed. "Do I really have to?"

"Number Six, you already know the answer to that question" 

Ben sighed again, this time placing his mask while doing it "I know." 

  
  


The mission was successful. As successful as a bunch of children with superpowers capturing a group of pyromaniacs can get. Luther, as always did everything as he was told, no questions; Even though Diego had a harder time following orders he completed his task without complications; Alison complained a lot about her task. She tried to get away from it but in the end she finished it with a sore throat and exhausted; It's not a mystery that Klaus had a hard time. Not only was the ghost he was trying to contact was a dick but also the place was full of other spirits who haven't been invited into Klaus' mind, but decided to get in anyway. 

All said undoubtedly Ben got the worst experience out of the whole team. His prayers did not matter because in the end they were 'lucky' and they could sneak up on the pyros. Which meant he had to do his thing. Ben could feel how a monster moved around his stomach. He knew what was going to happen and before he could realize, it already had started. The creature erupted from his guts and grabbed the men violently, hitting them with the walls, furniture and each other. He closed his eyes at the sound of the screams getting louder and louder. Then they stopped. He opened his eyes and found himself covered in all kinds of body bits and fluids, especially blood. Hargreeves announced their victory and they went back on their way home. 

"Are you ok?" Ben looked to his side, it was Klaus.

"Yeah, it's just that… Blood is so gross and you can't actually get it out" Klaus laid his arm around him. With his other hand he gave him a tissue.

"You know what always cheers me up?" Ben smiled as he cleaned some of the blood from his face. "Let me guess. Ice-cream" 

Klaus gasped "How did you know?"

"It makes up basically half your diet"

Diego peeped his head from his seat "Are you guys talking about ice-cream? 'cause I wouldn't mind having some"

Luther, who has just heard them, decides to join them "Yeah dad, can we please go get some ice-cream? It will bring up the team's unity and morale!"

Hargreeves was not having it and was about to shut them down when suddenly Alison decided to get involved 

"I heard a rumor that after every mission we go to get some ice-cream"

This time the old man didn't have time to shut her up so her willing became a reality. They stopped the closest ice cream shop and everyone got in line for an ice cream. Even Vanya. 

Alison was the first one in the line, after all she's the reason why they are allowed to be here 

"What flavor did you pick Luther?" Luther looked at the list of what it seemed like endless flavors

"I don't really know, I might just stick with strawberry"

"Boring! How about you Klaus?" 

Klaus was extremely concentrated on the ice-cream list, to a point where it would have been concerning if it wasn't Klaus. 

"Ugh. Nevermind. How about you Ben? Are you going to pick vanilla?" 

Ben smiled at her "Not this time" 

Alison was shocked "What? But I already ordered mine and I wanted us to have matching ice cream" 

Ben stuck his tongue out "This time I want to be a rebel. I'm going with chocolate" 

Vanya who had remained silent this whole time raised her head 

"I ordered chocolate too! What a coincidence"

"Is nobody going to ask me what did I order?" Diego mumbled from his chair, kind of pissed. 

"What did you order Diego?"

Diego jumped off his chair trying to show off his banana split unfortunately bashing into the waiter who was bringing Vanya's ice-cream.

"My ice-cream…" Ben, who already had his quickly tried to offer a solution "Here you can have mine" 

Vanya placed a sad smile "I can't accept it because then you won't have any''

Ben smiled "I don't care"

Vanya was already eating her new ice cream when Klaus came shouting "Worry not siblings! Because I'm here to save the day" He takes out his double popsicle and offers half to Ben. When they try to break it in half, Ben gets a considerably bigger half and they all laugh. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving my TUA fics on AO3, they were previously posted on my tumblr  
> Some of these works are not completed, I may finish them once season 2 releases


End file.
